Roar of the horny dragon!
by chara.beats90
Summary: It's that time of year again, will Lucy fall prey to Natsu's needs? Or will Rivals get in the way. Rated M for further chapters.
1. Lust and desires

**Hey guys! So this is my first story. Not really sure what I'm doing and don't know whether it'll be any good. Make sure to leave reviews to tell me how I did. Peace out!**

* * *

All he knew was that he hated this season. Mating season. Living the life of a dragon slayer meant that he had all the qualities of a dragon. He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. What Natsu hated, was the mating season that came along with it, although it had only started to affect him over the past couple of years, Natsu had matured and he knew that he had to find a mate soon. He knew there was only one person for him. Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, get over here! You've avoided me all day what's the deal?" Lucy walked over to the edge of the Guild hall to where a sorry-looking excuse for a dragon slayer was positioned. With his head resting between his knees, he gave no response. Eventually he looked up to the blonde gaining eye contact. Noticing a look of lust and fear in his eyes she flinched, but soon forgotten as she only came down on him harder.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you. Natsu what is your problem, I wanted to take a job today but all you've done is avoided me and you know, it actually kinda hurts." Lucy bent over slightly as she said this, only to reveal more cleavage for Natsu's eyes to devour silently."Are you even listening to me?"  
"Huh? Oh sorry Luce.. You'll have to get someone else to go with you, I'm uh, I'm not feeling to well" With that the Pinkette made his way past Lucy, making sure to take in as much of her scent as possible.  
'_I'm sorry Luce, but I can't do this to you. I don't want to hurt you so I'm going to have to stay away. I don't know how much more I can take'  
_

At this point everyone's attention was focused on her, they knew how she felt, even if she didn't know it herself.  
"Wait, Natsu" The blonde was making her way to the exit to follow when a little body stopped in front of her with her arms held open.  
"Stop Lucy, let him go. There's something you need to know."

* * *

Lucy's POV:

'_Why was Wendy telling me about all this, about mating? Why did it affect me? And why did it affect how Natsu acts around me? We're best friends and he wants it to stay that way, he's told me before when Mira suggested to me that he likes me! That was pretty funny though, all day I was getting weirded out just by being with him, and then when I thought he asked me out on a date, he wanted to dig up treasure or something!" There's no way he could possible have romantic feelings towards me. That's ridiculous right?  
_"Okay fine, I'm just gunna go home. I don't really feel like working today anyway." As I started to leave, I felt people staring, only to see that they were staring with sympathetic eyes. Did they know something I didn't? I guess something was up with Natsu and they all didn't want me to know. Yeah, that's gotta be the reason. '_I'm gunna go see him and find out exactly what's wrong, He'll probably be at his house. I don't care what anyone says.'_

* * *

Natsu's POV:

'W_hy did she have to be so God damn sexy? Leaving over like that, showing so much skin. I don't know how I've restrained myself so far but I can't hold back much longer. For the next week, I cant see her, I have to avoid her as much as possible. Arghh, but what do I do if I bump into her!? I can't be just like, oh hey I just want you to know I want to have your babies and you don't have a say in the matter. No, I'll stay at home unless it's vital to go out.'  
_"Jeez Lucy, don't you see what you're doing to me? *Sigh* Of course you don't, you don't know anything about it, if you did you'd probably never want to talk to me again, but I swear I'm not some old pervert that takes advantage so I'll stay clear of you. That's A promise"

**So that's it for the first chapter. I hope it didn't suck, and I'm sorry it's so short, wanted experience cause I've never written before.. Let me know what you think and I'll post the next chapter up soon!**


	2. The dragon within

**Hey guys! I couldn't wait to write the next chapter, I'm just too exited! People actually read the first ****one**** and I got two very nice reviews :-D So, I've decided to trade sleep for writing. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Lucy POV:

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's only Natsu right?" I couldn't help but wonder if what Wendy said had some truth behind it. _'What if Natsu was in mating season, what if I really am in danger?' _I pushed the thought away almost immediately after I had asked myself that. '_Of course I'm not in danger, this is Natsu we're talking about, we're best friends and he'd never hurt me.. Well, intentionally anyway. The was that one time where he sent me flying across the guild hall because he was dreaming about iron fisting Gray' _I giggled at the memory remembering how I was super mad at the time, but they were all memories now, and good memories at that.  
Before I knew it I was stood outside Natsu's door, hesitant to go inside, but I had to find out what was bothering him, no matter what anyone said. I twisted the door knob to the house, inviting myself inside. _'Natsu does it to me, so why can't I do it too him! I'm just gunna walk in, demand to know what's up, and try to support him no matter what. 'Cause that's what best friends do!' _  
"Hey, Natsu you here?" There was a few minutes of silence. I was going to give up and look somewhere else until I heard movement in what I think is his bedroom. I shut the front door and started walking to his bedroom until I saw his door slightly creep open.  
"Lucy you've gotta go. Now." I stopped dead in my tracks. Fear slightly dawned on me as I heard the harsh growl in his voice.  
"Why Natsu, I thought we were best friends, you can tell me anything, you know that. So tell me what's wro-"  
"I said get out!" I could see Natsu in the doorway now, his eyes screamed at me, telling me an untold message. He looked angry, he'd never looked at me this way before so why now.. "Natsu what have I done wrong?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes, one escaping, staining my cheek. Natsu's body stiffened, as if he was letting go of something, and the next thing I knew I was knocked to the floor. It took me a few seconds to register what was before me, i soon relised that he was on top of me me. Looking down into my eyes and I knew that I had made a huge mistake. That I should of listened to Wendy, because his eyes were filled with one thing. Lust.

Natsu POV:

Being at home really calmed me down, I could get away from it all, do my own thing, and not have to worry about a one perticular celestial mage. I opened the door to my bedroom making sure to close it behind me. "wouldn't want Happy walking in on anything he wouldn't want to see haha" I unzipped my trousers and pulled them down. _'I shouldn't be doing this, but it's my only way of relief. Even if it doesn't do much at least it does something.' _Before I could continue, I heard the door creep open. _'it's a bit early for Happy to be coming ba-' _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the one thing I didn't to hear. Lucy.  
"Hey, Natsu you here?" I prayed my ears were deceiving me, I prayed that it was just a mind trick because of how much I longed for her. I waited in silence trying to hear if I was hearing things, then I realised that my trousers were still round my ankles. _'If that really Lucy then damn that would be embarrassing.' _I got up and lifted my trousers back to where they should be when I heard footsteps coming toward my room. My eyes widened as I realised that it wasn't just my imagination. I ran for the door opening it only slightly. I could not let her in here. I had to keep her away.  
"Lucy you've gotta go. Now." A growl formed in my throat, I had to stop her from coming near me, even if I had to scare her.  
"Why Natsu, I thought we were best friends, you know that. So tell me what's wro-"  
"I said get out!" I opened the doorway so she could see me standing there, to make sure she knew I meant business. She stood there, eyes wide like she was looking into my soul itself. I made sure that I looked angry, I didn't want her coming anywhere near me. I didn't want to hurt her. "Natsu what have I done wrong?" I could see the tears started to form in her eyes as one made it's way down her pale cheek. _'Lucy, you haven't done anything wrong, it's me not you, I'm sorry'_ I had wanted to say that out loud, but I couldn't, I could only stand there, watching, observing. Then it snapped. I could smell her tears, mixed in with her scent. That wonderful vanilla scent. I couldn't control myself any more. Next thing I knew I was pushing her to the ground and positioning myself on top of her. It had finally come out. The dragon within.

* * *

Lucy's eyes were full of fear and regret. She had never known Natsu to act this way, so why was he now? Trying to push herself free, the blonde soon realised her efforts were futile as the dragon slayer grabbed her wrists pulling them above her head. A menacing grin was plastered across his face.  
"You're mine now Lucy, if you didn't already know it's mating season and I'll be the one to claim you"  
"I'm not some prize you can just claim you know!" Lucy spat as she tried to get away from him. His smile grew wider and his mate tried to free herself from his grasp.  
"But you are" Natsu slammed his lips into hers, holding both her wrists with just one hand so he could use his free hand to cup her soft pale cheek. With wide eyes, Lucy laid there, struggling to comprehend what was happening and how Natsu could even be like this, he was the densest person she knew! There's no way he could know how to do something like this, but she had to admit, he was good. Before she realised it, she was shutting her eyes and kissing him back, slowly submitting herself to him. A small moan escaped her lips as he softly bit on her lower lip, making her open her mouth so his tongue could explore her. The hand that cupped her cheek moved down her body, she let out a louder moan when his hand was groping her breast. In turn, he growled in response, wanting to hear more of her sweet sounds, finding ways to make her moan. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted slightly so his hand could travel further and explore more. He lifted her skirt and made his way to her underwear, pressing two fingers onto her entrance.  
"N-Natsu!" She whispered, breaking his mouth from hers as her eyes shot open, realisation dawned upon her as she realised what her best friend was doing. Before she knew it, her hand make contact with his face, causing a slapping sound that caused the birds on his roof to scatter. She gathered her things and made a run for it, leaving Natsu to soak in what just happened. He quickly looked around once again smelling her tears and he knew that he'd made the biggest mistake in his life. He hurt the one he loved.

* * *

**Well that's it for that chapter! I think I'm getting the hang of this, I just hope people like reading it just as much as I like writing it! Not doing the next chapter straight away, I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Until Next time! :3**


	3. Lissana makes her move

**So, I'm back! Hope you know I woke up early to write this! :3 LittleRed69 thankyou so much for your review, and I'll take on board your advice too. Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Hey Mira, can I speak to you for a sec?" Lissana questioned while walking to her sister. "Sure thing, ask away." Lissana took a breath while preparing how she was going to word this. "I- uh- really like Natsu and wondered if you think I should ask him out especially in mating season because maybe I'll have more of a chance with him.." Mirajane stared at her white haired sister who was now out of breath from talking so fast. _'I guess she doesn't know about his feelings for Lucy huh... I can't tell her, but I can't tell her to ask him either, it'll break her heart..' _A frown took form upon Mira's face, without realising she was chewing her lip.

"Hey Mira, get me another *hick* drink would ya? and what's bothering ya, you're chewin' your lip again" Mirajane focused her attention on a very drunken Cana who was hanging off of the wooden bar with a goofy grin on her face. While Mira was preparing another vodka shot for Cana, she explained what Lissana had confided in her sister. Lissana began to get nervous when Cana also started to chew her bottom lip subconsciously. "What, what's wrong? Why does everyone I tell consist on chewing their lip!?" She was starting to get frustrated when the two women would not tell her what was going on and decided that she would take matters into her own hands. Before Mira could speak, the girl waved her hand showing her fresh manicure with pink nails and a pretty white bow.  
"It doesn't matter, it's obvious you're not going to give me any advice so I'll make up my own mind about what I want to do." Lissana walked away with a pained face. _'Why wasn't she there to help me, doesn't she want me to me happy?'  
_Mira and Cana looked at each other both with worry. "She won't do anything too rash.. I hope"

_'Natsu... Why, would you do this to me? Is your inner dragon that strong that it'd take anyone it sees? Was I in the wrong place at the wrong time? I don't know..' _Lucy lay there deep in her thoughts. She hadn't been to the guild in two days, all she had done was lay on her soft, comfy bed, and think about a certain person. She was confused as to why he would do something like that to her of all people, she knew she was cute, but she didn't think Natsu saw her like that.  
_'Ugh, I can't stop thinking about it, the kiss. It had been so deep, and passionate. Sure I've kissed a few guys that I went on dates with, but never like that. It had meaning, a purpose. W-wait, do I? No, no lucy! You can't think about him that way, he's your best friend for God sake. You go on adventures with him, fight along side him. Not anything like that! Why, why can't I get you out of my head...'_

Confused, and a little hurt by his actions, Lucy thought it would be best to stop talking to Natsu, at least then it would save the awkwardness and the confusion that would surely come when they saw each other. The blonde was convinced that he didn't mean it, he didn't mean what he had done, that he was frustrated and she was the only one to take it out on. Lucy sighed heavily as she thought long and hard. She's finally made up her mind.

A soft knock caused Lucy to jump, pulling her out of her thoughts. Realising it was someone at the door, she softly sighed before leaving the comfort of her bed where she had resided for the last two days. Grabbing on to the cold handle, Lucy winced a little, before revealing a small bluenette outside.  
"Lu chan! Where have you been, you haven't been to the guild. I've missed you!" As Lucy was in sight, the figure jumped onto the blonde, embracing her as tightly as she could. Lucy however, was a little disappointed from the lack of heat that could only be given by a pink haired dragon slayer.  
"Oh Levy it's you, I'm sorry I've been busy. I missed you too' A smile was forming on Lucy's face as she saw her closest female friend resting her head on Lucy's large chest.  
_'I guess it wouldn't hurt to confide in levy, I need someone to express my feelings to. I guess it's a good thing that she came over'_ Lucy thought as her smile deepened.

Lissana POV:

_There he is, and better yet, he's alone. This couldn't get any better.' _My heart started to beat faster and faster as a blush rose in my face. My heart was pounding, almost like I could feel his in sync with mine. I stood there watching him, today was the day that I was going to confess to my childhood love. _'He hasn't realised that I'm here, I wonder what he's thinking about.'  
_I felt a hard, uncomfortable surface beneath me as I sat down next to him.  
"Hey Natsu" This was it, this was the day. "Uh, Natsu?" _'What the hell? It's like I'm invisible? He has to be thinking about some pretty intense stuff.. Maybe now's not the right time... What are you saying! of course now is the right time! I have to face this head on._

"Lissana you there?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Natsu's voice, how long had he been talking to me? _'His sexy, husky voice of his, oh no, I'm staring. Quick saying something cool Lissana! _"Hey, uhm, you wanna, yeah uhm. Go out with me to get something to eat?" I could feel it, a blush was threatening to work it's way onto my face as I spoke. Why did I have to get this way, why couldn't I be cool about it like most girls.  
"Yeah I'd love to" I nearly jumped out of my seat, okay, now I know I was blushing. _'Oh my god! Natsu Dragneel has just agreed to go on a date with me! I'm glad I came out looking nice today, What do I say, what do I do? Ouch, head rush...'_

"What!? Natsu kissed you?"The bluenette almost fell on the hard laminated floor, while Lucy was expecting a thump, she got a load of questions thrown at her instead. "Oh my god Lucy! Was he a good kisser? Did you do anything other than kiss? Did you kiss back?Did he use tongue? Did he-"  
"Okay okay, calm down with the questions levy" Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at her friends curiosity.  
"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat? Haha but okay here goes. *Clears her throat* Number one, yes, he was an extremely good kisser, number 2, he tried to but I stopped him, number 3 yes I kissed back but no I didn't mean to, and number 4, yes. Yes he did. Are you satisfied now?

The bluenette couldn't take all of this in at one, and this time she really did fall to the floor, making a huge thump sound. Levy couldn't believe that her and Natsu were finally getting together, after all that time of them denying their feelings for each other, they finally confessed.  
"So, who confessed first?" Lucy didn't know what to say, she wasn't even sure if she had feelings for Natsu. Besides, she had a pretty good feeling he liked Lissana... "Uhm Levy, no one confessed. I'm not even sure I like Natsu.

* * *

**Woop! This one took me ages, probably cause I lost my internet connection and lost half of it... Cry :'( But I still made it work. Make sure to leave reviews and such and give me and feedback or criticism. I'm glad you like it so far. Good bye for now! :3**


	4. Lucy Jealousy awakens?

**So I'm here with another chapter! I have no life I know. But it is the Easter holidays and I have no friends, so can you blame me? **

**Let me know if you like it, Peace.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

I didn't even see Lissana there until I smelled her, she looked as if she was deep in thought, like something was troubling her.  
"Hey what's up? When she didn't reply I knew. Something was on her mind. I sat there for a few minutes looking at her, worry starting to rise as I feared that something had happened to my childhood friend.

"Lissana you there?" I pulled her out of her thoughts at least. She didn't say anything though she just stared looking with deep eyes, and a face that I knew was going to fade to cherry red any moment now.  
"Hey, uhm, you wanna, yeah uhm. Go out with me to get something to eat?"  
_'Wait, does this mean free food? Good I'm starving!' _I had barely eaten over the past couple of days. I'd been taking care of myself a lot more than I should of done, just to get the frustration away. Even though that's all it took care of. I still had instincts, I still wanted to storm into Lucy's, push her onto that ridiculously bouncy bed of hers and take her in every way possible. Every way that she'd let me, but I hurt her last time, not physically, but mentally.

"Yeah I'd love to" I may as well take the opportunity now. It's not everyday that you get offered to be taken out for dinner. And besides, what's the worst that could happen.

* * *

"Come on Lucy, we need to get you out of the house. How about we go do some retail therapy to work off some steam?" Levy said to her best friend with hope filled eyes. Lucy thought she could almost see stars at one point. The bluenette jumped up and down as her offer had been accepted, a smile was making it's way across Lucy's lips as she noticed the way the sun made Levy's eyes shine a bright hazel, making them more beautiful then before.  
_'Jeez, if I were Gajeel I'd of had my way with this beautiful woman by now. I wonder if that's why I haven't seen him? I wonder if he's been affected by mating season too.' _

"Hey Lucy?" Lucy looked up at her friend to see that she was giving her a very stern look. "Yeah what is it?  
A smile was taking form now as she calmly said "I know you love Natsu, everyone does. Even if you don't see it yourself."

The blonde didn't know what to say, did she really feel this way? And how come everyone knew? _'No, I am determined not to let this get to me. I'll push all of my feelings for Natsu out of my head if I have to. W-wait,did I just admit to myself? No. No I didn't. Oh God I hope not.'_"You're just imagining things, Levy. I'm sure."  
Levy simply pouted at this as she knew that there was more to it than that, she couldn't stop thinking at how incredibly dense her blonde friend was. If she could only admit that she loved Natsu, then they could be together forever.. She quickly changed the subject though, she could see that Lucy had pained expressions on her face, _'this must be so confusing for both of them I g__uess'_

_"_Alright, Lets go!" The two girls said as cheesy grins took over their faces. Making sure to lock the door behind her, Lucy again winced at the touch of the cold metallic door handle. _'Why do I keep doing that?'_

_'Wow, things are really going well, other than his eating that is, I forgot he didn't know how to use table manners'_ Lissana chuckled to herself, his bad table manners were actually kinda cute, she wasn't sure he could even taste the food he'd consumed. Lissana budged closer to the wild animal, letting her chair scrape across the wooden floor. Natsu looked up at the white haired girl who was now a dark shade of red. He flashed his signature smile to her, causing her to go weak in the knees, pressing her thighs closer together fearing that something else would start changing. _  
_

"Hey, Lissana? You smell different, something up?" The girl froze, she knew it, it was happening. She was still only a virgin but she felt ready, and her sexual tension was driving her crazy. It didn't take much to set her off. _'I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back, he's driving me crazy! At this rate, it'll look like I've pissed myself by the end of this. Shit, you forgot to reply!'_

Huh? How's that? I don't smell any different to me?" '_Way to play it cool' _She thought to herself _'Right, I'm gunna go in for the kill soon, ooh, I'm nervous, what do I do? It'll be my first kiss!'  
_"I don't know, it's a weird smell, it still smells like you, just, different." Lissana leaned in closer closing the gap that was between them. Butterflies began to fly around in her stomach, leaving her to feel dizzy. Her lips parted and her eyes closed slightly, making them glisten in the sunlight more than usual.  
"Lets me show you" Lissana whispered as her lips connected with his.

Natsu was in shock, leaving him tied, not able to move, or break the kiss. With wide eyes he stared at his friend that he cared deeply for, but not like that. Realisation dawned on him. _' I knew this smell, sweet, sweet vanilla. There was only one person who that scent belonged to.' _  
"Lucy!" Natsu shot up and realised he was sat next to a glass window and there was the beautiful blonde, on the other side of the road looking my way.

_'Shit' _He knew that she was looking at him and Lissana kiss, and so was Levy, her eyes narrowed at the pinkette, silently promising his death. Yet Lucy just smiled and waved then continued to talk to her short friend as they walked into the shop that they were peering into the stainless window looking at the few items to show what they offered.

The blood drained from Natsu's face, leaving him feel cold inside. _'No, why? Everything was normal, until she kissed me. To make matters worse, lucy was staring straight at us! Now she's never going to accept being my mate, she'll continue to believe i have feelings for Lissana when I don't! Why now Lucy, why did you choose now to leave your house, and come to this street, and to stand directly opposite me!'_

"Hm, Natsu?" Lissana feared she had made a mistake when Natsu turned around with a blank expression. It scared her. Not because she was afraid of him, but she was afraid of rejection.  
"Why the hell did you do that Liss?" The anger in his voice halted when he realised tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. Staining it's path with pink blotches.

"I- I'm sorry natsu, I guess I J- Just got caught up in the moment, W- We are on a date after all.." Lissana tried hard not to splutter her words as she fidgeted on the slightly uncomfortable chair she was sitting on. _'What was wrong with me? why didn't he want to kiss me all of a sudden, it's not like he moved away when I went to kiss him. And why'd he jolt up when he saw Lucy standing opposite? She didn't seem bothered' _Then it hit her. '_The one that Natsu liked was Lucy! It was obvious, the way he always wanted to be around her, touching her whenever he can, and the way he reacted when she saw us, Natsu likes her! Why didn't I see this before, how could I be so stupid..'_

"W-Wait, you thought this was a date!? I thought you just wanted to spend some time with your old pal?" His eyes widened as he took in this new information. Getting awkward and fidgety himself. He felt a smooth surface place it self on top of his hand, it was her. _'What? Now she's holding my hand?'_

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't know you felt that way towards Lucy, but I'm not willing to give up on you that easily. From now on, me and Lucy can no longer be friends. We're rivals.' With that she stood up and ran out of the store nearly taking the table with her.  
As Natsu steadied the table, he looked up after her letting the words sink in. " *sigh* Looks like I'm paying for this one" Natsu looked at the shop that no longer had his future mate inside, he looked down at the wooden, engraved table and thought about what had Just happened.  
_'Lucy'_

**Lucy's POV:**

Shopping with Levy was actually kinda fun, it really took my mind off the whole Natsu situation, except the few thoughts here and there. We went to loads of different stores and luckily enough, I had just paid my rent and had quite a bit of money left to spare. I bought lots of new, sexy clothes that Nats- Uh, I mean I would enjoy. My favourite was this little black dress that's sole purpose was to seduce men. It was a little too short and a little too tight, it hugs your curves like it was made to fit you. One that made you feel sexy, and look sexy as soon as you put it on. It had no buttons, no embroidery. Just plain and simple, making it seem like you're not trying too hard, but you didn't just turn up in anything you could find in the wardrobe.

I smiled to myself. _'What were these feelings? Why was I trying to impress him? Oh no,why am I getting butterflies? Do I really like him?' _I smiled to myself_. 'I guess I do. Speak of the devil, there he is with Lissa..na.. WHAT IS HE DOING? I thought he liked me? I guess I was right, it was on instinct, he really does like Lissana. But what can I do? I can't keep lying to myself? I just admitted that I liked him..'_

Levy must have caught me staring because she followed my gaze to the two childhood lovers who was sharing something special at hat moment in time. A kiss. Her jaw dropped to the floor, picking it up soon after.  
"What the hell is that guy playing at!?" I've never seen Levy so angry, a black aura radiated off of her untainted skin as she ground her teeth together, I swear I hearth one of them snap. It took everything she had to stop herself walking in there and smashing his skull against the smooth, white walls.

_'Oh no, he's looking. Smile and wave Lucy, smile and wave.' _and that is exactly what I did, dragging Levy into a shop that I pretended I was looking at to stop myself from showing my tears to him. As soon as I got out of eye sight, I burst into tears. Levy's face softened as she saw my fragile, weak state, she put her arms around me, welling up herself. We slipped out of the back door to the shop to make sure that we wouldn't be seen in this state. _'Is this jealousy?'_

_'Now I know that he likes Lissana, I can not show my feelings to him. No matter what.'_

* * *

**Woo! So, I'm finally done with this chapter. It took me long enough. So, things are getting Juicy now. Hope you like the longer length, review and let me know if you prefer it and I'll do it more often. Follow and favourite so you know when I've updated the next chapter yeah? :D**


	5. Unleashing the beast!

**Hey! It's time for another chapter of your favourite love triangle, I'm not a big fan of NaLi though. Nalu all the way! **

**Warning: Lemons in this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_He pinned her up against the hard wall, restraining her movement. He planted soft kisses on her neck, working his way up her smooth skin, biting gently making her moan in both pleasure and pain. He slid off her green tank top with the pink straps and gently caressed her tender breasts, taking one into his mouth._

_She gasped at the unusual sensation as he played with her hardened nipple with his tongue, using circling motions her body tensed as she felt a burning coming from under her pink frilly underwear. Clamping her legs together, she knew she was ready. She needed this. Seeming to understand, he travelled further down her body, taking in everything new, burning the images into his memory. _

_He stopped at the line of her underwear, kissing just below her belly button as he removed the barrier between the two lovers, slipping them round her ankles then tossing them somewhere around the room. Blood pumped through her veins faster and faster as she felt him bury his face between her legs, he began to run his tongue up her soaked entrance as her hips bucked in reaction. She whimpered as his movements became faster. He was like a wild animal as he devoured her, slipping his tongue into her to taste the inside.  
_

_Liking the reaction that he'd been given, he slowly inserted a finger to where his tongue had been not so long ago, thrusting in and out making sure to hit her special spot, mercilessly sucking her clit as she breathlessly moaned, his name rolling off her lips. He repeated this process when he inserted a second fing-_

Lucy shot up from within her bed sheets, a layer of sweat running down her forehead. Her breaths heavy as she took in what she had just experienced.

"It was just a dream..." Lucy almost felt disappointed that she woke to reality hitting her hard in the face. She didn't want to wake up to the lonely life she led, fair enough she had loads of nice, caring friends in fairy tail, but she had no one to embrace, to call hers.

*Sigh* "I guess I should get showered before I go to the guild hall then." The blonde made her way to the bathroom, turning the shower on, she stripped as she waited for the water to heat. After a couple of minutes, she climbed into the shower, letting the water wash away all of her that was starting to make its way down her long legs.

_'Guess I got more exited than I thought, why does part of me wish I never stopped Natsu when he came on to me thee days ago? It's not like that matters now anyway. I just have to act like we're partners and that's it.'_

She hopped out of the shower and covered herself with a flimsy white towel that barely covered her well developed body.

**At the guild:**

"Huh, so you mean it was all just a big misunderstanding?" Levy asked the white haired beauty who was working behind the bar.  
"Yes, Lissana explained everything to me last night, and she finally realised it was Lucy who Natsu liked. What worries me the most is the part where she said that Her and Lucy can't be friends because they're rivals. I'm just afraid of what Lissana's going to do."

The bluenette looked up at her friend with worry, she was right, if Liss didn't wants to be friends with Lucy because of this, it meant she means business. She had to keep those two away from each other as much as possible.

"Speak of the devil" Mira whispered as Lissana was walking through the wooden doors of the guild. She was disappointed when she didn't see natsu, but then, she didn't see that busty bimbo either.

_'What if they're together!?' _A frown took form upon Lissana's face, not noticing that most of the people was staring at her with wide eyes.  
She'd made an extra effort today, making sure to look extra sexy. She was wearing what looked like a bra, much similar to Cana's except for the pattern of the material. It was white with a few frills on it with the occasional sequin attached in a random order. White three quarter length jeans that emphasized her butt and shaping it in just the right way, and she wore a black belt around the top of her trousers, taking shape on the edge of her hips.

She took a seat next to Elfman as she pretended to listen to him blabber on about something to do with why he was a man. He stopped to look at his younger sister.  
"What the hell are you wearing!?" The beast yelled in shock. " This better not be to impress that scrawny dragon slayer, I don't want you do date!" Elfman burst into tears as he realised his sister wasn't a little girl any more. "Real men can cry too you know." He said under the loud sobs coming from his mouth.

As Lissana looked at her so called 'manly' brother, she sighed and tried to comfort him by patting his well toned back.  
The creaky guild doors opened revealing a beautiful female with a tight fitting white top with strips around the chest and the edges. A plain blue mini skirt, and a brown belt that fell loose around her hips. Attached to it was a black leather whip with a brown handle, and a set of celestial keys held together by a silver loop.

She started walking towards the bar when she fell flat on her face making a loud thump. She noticed a tail beneath her feet that slowly made it's way back to it's owner.

"Hey! what the hell was that for!" Lucy yelled at Lissana as she pulled herself up from the hard, cold floor. "I don't know what you're talking about, blondie." Lucy was shocked at the cold tone in her voice. _'Why is she being this way, did she find out that Natsu kissed me and got jealous? But why should that matter, she's dating him now isn't she?'_

"Whatever" As she stood up to walk away, tears were forming in her eyes as she realised that everyone but a bluenette and the girl working behind the bar, was still laughing at her. She quickly wiped them away as that would embarrass her even more if people saw.

"Lucy, there's something we need to tell you.." Levy and Mirajane both said as they saw their favourite blonde walking towards them.  
"Alright, but get me something strong first, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it together today.

**Natsu POV:**

_'Do I go over and see her? I want to but I don't know how she'll react. She looked fine with it but I'm sure I smelt tears when I left and they were coming from the shop that she went in.. No, I'll give her time, but I can't all my hormones are telling me to go over there and fuck her senseless even if she wants to or not. I don't know how much longer I can fight it.' This is killing me.' _

I was fighting a war against myself. I didn't know what to do, or how to react and I felt myself slipping. Letting go. It wouldn't be long before I tore apart half of magnolia looking for her.

I slouched down on the sofa for a couple of long, hard hours thinking to myself how I could change things and how I could get her to forgive me. It was nearly the end of mating season now, only a few more days to go and the feelings were getting stronger. Every second that went by my inner dragon was forcing itself out, prying it's way into my thoughts, telling me that I had to capture the heart of my mate no matter what.

It finally snapped. I launched myself out of my seat and almost flew to the door leaving happy soundly sleeping in the room next door. **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! **The wood crackled and sparked as it flew off it's hinges, not wanting to stop to open it, it was the only thing I thought to do.

As I ran towards the village, I heard happy shout my name, screaming that I was gunna start a forest fire. I looked behind me as I ran, seeing that i was leaving a trail of fire on every strand of grass that I stepped on. But I couldn't stop, not until I found her.

_'Wait for me Lucy, I'm coming.'_

I could see her house by now, just a little bit longer and I'll be there. I slowed myself down, not wanting to scare her and had a steady walk until I was below her window. I jumped up on to the window ledge to have a look around and see if she was in, and there she was.. T- throwing things out of her fridge? I opened the window and climbed in, noticing the coldness in the room, and the odd smell of alcohol and sex.

"What the hell's going on?" She looked up at me in surprise, eyes wide and filled with passion. As she began to stand up, a wide smile filled her face, moving towards me, I looked down. _'HOLY SHIT.'_

"L-lucy, you uh, you don't have any trousers on, and uh, well you're all wet. You know, down there." I couldn't stop staring, my face twisted in amusement and fear. The way her face was all hot and steamy, and the light in her eyes shone brighter than I'd ever seen it. She was beautiful, in every way, looks and personality. I'd seen her this way ever since she refused to run away when we were back fighting Kain Hikaru. _'I don't know why, but something really excites me thinking of Lucy using my powers.'_

"Jeez Natshu *hick* get out of my apartment!" And with that, she threw an empty bottle of beer at my head scrunching up her face.  
I couldn't hold it any more, next thing I knew I had pushed her onto the bed with my arms next to her head, and my face close to hers. I could feel her wark breath against my neck which turned me on even more.

She put her arms round my neck and dragged my face to hers, our lips crashing on to each others as she moved her hands to remove my jacket, or top, or whatever it is.

Her nails dug on to my back, I let out a moan, feeling the pain as she drew blood.

_'Finally'_

* * *

**Heey! Sorry for the wait guys, my family's come over from London so not really had time for myself. Thank you for all the positive feedback. The next chappy will be more exiting I promise! :3 Until next time**

**Remember to review guys, it really does help.**


	6. A memory is a precious thing

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been working hard with that dress :3**

**And BlueCelebi, I know, I was gunna put more in that chapter but decided not to, and then forgot to go up and change it. Sorry about that tehe!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"Wha- wha! Natsu!" Lucy cried as she almost fell out of the warm bed. "One, why the hell am I naked, and two, why are you in my bed!"

Natsu turned around with sleep in his eyes to look at his future mate as she covered herself with her new white bed sheets.  
"We, uh, didn't did we?" Lucy questioned as she eyed Natsu suspiciously.

"No, we almost did, but you passed out so I decided to leave it for now."  
"At least you didn't take advantage of a drunk woman 'ey." At that, Lucy grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself, and ran to the bathroom to get changed into something a little more appropriate than her birthday suit leaving a confused Natsu staring after her.

"What is her problem, she was the one who kissed me" Natsu mumbled under his breath as he got up to get ready.

**At the guild:**

"Hey Lissana, can you give me a hand today? I've got tons of stuff to do." Mirajane shouted from behind the bar. Just recently the master had a lot more jobs for her to do, therefore consuming a lot of her time.

"Sure thing sis, just give me a sec, I just need to go see someone." With that, Lissana walked out of the guild doors leaving behind a confused Mira, though she decided not to push it any further.

**Time skip: 10 minutes**

"Hmm? What would a pretty girl like you need a potion like that for? Said a seemingly old man dressed in a tattered grey cloak.  
"It's a favour I'm running for one of my friends, her memories are affecting her health and it could eventually end up killing her if she doesn't forget them."

"Ah, seems fair enough, I'll let you have it for 20,000 Jewels."  
"Deal."

**Lucy's POV:**

_'I can't believe that damn Natsu! Who does he think he getting into my bed naked, while I'm naked too! At least he didn't try anything, or maybe he did and was too embarrassed to say something. Oh my god, I may have lost my virginity last night! What should I do?"_

"Luce? What's up. You have a temperature or something? You're looking a little red."  
I was brought out of my thoughts when Natsu said that to me, noticing myself that a shade of deep red was marking my face. I mentally kicked myself for letting him see me like that. Before it would of been fine, I would of thought he would be too dense to realise, but I soon found out that he wasn't as dense as he lets on to be. Not at all.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little hot that's all, it is a nice day after all." Score! Way to come up with a great excuse.  
Natsu just shrugged and carried on walking towards the guild doors as we could now see it in sight.

The guild was the same as always, tables and chairs being thrown everywhere, loud chatter and cheer coming from the rowdy fairy tail members, Juvia hanging on to Gray while he makes a poor effort to escape, Happy trying to give a fish to Charle with Wendy stood giggling next to them, and I think I could see Erza in a corner by herself eating strawberry cheesecake completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Me and Natsu split as I made my way to my usual spot by the bar asking Mira to get me my regular, my favourite strawberry milkshake. She disappeared behind the bar for a minute before walking back with my drink in her hands.

Come to think of it, I was really thirsty so I gulped the whole lot down in one go.

Worst mistake I ever made. After that, my vision started to become blurry and everything went black.

**Natsu's POV:**

"Ice princess"  
"Pyromaniac"  
"Perverted stripper"  
"Flame brain!"

Mine and Gray's foreheads knocked together as we throwing insults at each other, getting ready to fight, one of moving forward every time we said something, I guess it could look quite comical for someone who was watching on the sidelines.

"I'LL ALL FIRED UP NOW! Huh?" I turned my head to where I heard the thump come from. Everyone had gathered round by now, but I could see it was Lucy, sprawled on the floor, she looked lifeless.

My heart sunk to my stomach thinking over the worst possible scenario of what could of happened to my mate.

As soon as everything processed. I rushed over there, knocking everyone out of my way and held her in my arms, I'm pretty sure I saw Lissana behind the bar looking smug, but decided to shrug it off as my girl needed me.

People were asking what was wrong with her as I was shaking her trying to get her to wake up. Panic started to wash over me as she wasn't waking up, not even moving. I picked her up and ran to the infirmary with her in my arms, shouting behind me for someone to get the master. I assumed they would so I kept on running.

I put her on one of the white, lifeless beds not wanting to move for one second. She was getting colder by the minute, if wasn't for the fact that she still had a heartbeat I would of given up by now.

A single tear ran down my cheeks, thinking of how this morning, she was full of energy.  
_'Maybe it had something to do with the drinks she had last night. I've never heard of someone passing out for this long though. Damn, if I'd of only been with her, if only I hadn't picked a pointless fight with that stripper, if only-'_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Master came barging through the doors with a worried look on his face. Good someone told him. Now I can explain the rest.

"Natsu what the hell is going on here! What happened to Lucy." The Master demanded. I told him without hesitation about what happened, panic and guilt starting to take over.

"One minute I was fighting with Gray, then I heard a thump and next thing I know everyone's crowding around Lucy cause she's fainted and she still won't wake up, it's been fifteen minutes gramps!"

"I'll get to the bottom of this, but I can tell you, this was no accident. We'll have to ask Lucy when she wakes up If we haven't found anything by then."

I nodded as he walked away.

_'If Lucy wakes up..'_

**Lissana's POV:**

_'Damn it, they know it was no accident. I need to cover my tracks if I don't want to get caught.'_

I had been eves dropping on Natsu's and the Masters conversation. I knocked before he reached the door, so I didn't raise suspicion. The Master opened the door, meaning that I had to look down to look at the old man.

"Is she alright? I heard she fainted Master." I tried to put on a sad face as I talked about her injuries.

"She's just in there my child, I'm sure she'll wake up soon, then we'll ask her who did this."  
He started to walk away, I turned to face the back of his head and could help myself. I felt an evil smile creep on to my face, but it left as soon as it came, as I heard Natsu calling my name.

_'How I love the sound of that, strong, sexy voice of his, it'll be even better once she's out of the way.'_

I walked in and closed the door as I started to walk towards to bed where the blonde bitch lay. I couldn't help but smirk.

**Lucy's POV:**

'_Where am I? Who am I? All I can see is darkness. Am I dead?_

No dear, You're not dead." Who was that. A strange voice was talking to me, it was a woman's voice, and for some reason, it soothed me, relaxed me, and I know I could trust it.

"Wh-who are you?" I shouted back, not really wanted to know the answer, in case it was something evil. _'Wait, what is evil? Is it the same as good? I guess I have nothing to worry about then.'_

"I am your mother sweetie, although when you wake up you won't remember this conversation. So I won't explain the details, I will tell you all you need to know to wake up. To stay alive."

"Woah, so you're my mother? Well where are you now, I want to see you!"

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm dead, I have been since you were a little girl, I'm so sorry for leaving you my baby, I wish i could have been there to watch you grow up, to comfort you, but if I would have stayed, you would never met your wonderful friends at Fairy tail."

I started to cry as my mother told me all of this, I can't believe that my mama is dead. I started to feel pain in my chest as I took in what she was saying. But I don't remember anything, not from a kid, growing up, about Fairy Tail, wait, Fairy Tail?

I lifted my head as one more tear escaped down my cheek.

"Mama, what's Fairy Tail?" I wanted to ask her more, but some thing was pulling me to this question.

"Fairy Tail is Your home, where all of your friends are,you go there every day looking for jobs to go on with your team mates, Natsu, Gray,Earza, and Happy to get money to pay your rent. You're a celestial wizard Lucy, And you have your celestial spirits as friends too. You are currently in the Fairy tail infirmary and Natsu's taking care of you. The girl who did this to you is in there too. I pray to god you remember this because you'll need to watch out for her."

I was taking all of this in as pictures flashed through my head of everyone in the guild, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Levy, it's starting to come back to me now, but who did I need to watch out for? I thought everyone was family? I was starting to fade and my senses were becoming duller. I knew I was waking up. The last thing I heard my mother say to me was

"Her name is Lissana, Be careful. I love you."

Lucy was starting to wake up from her sleep. She awoke to four white walls and a white bed, that was surprisingly uncomfortable. She turned around to look at her to see a man with a scaly looking scarf asleep in the chair next to her bed. As if on cue, he started to wake up himself.

When he was fully awake, he looked at Lucy with wide eyes he jumped up from his chair with one arm punching the air above him.

"Lucy, I knew it! You're ali-  
"Who are you?"

Natsu was taken back by this question. He stood the in same position as before, with a confused look on his face. He slowly lowered his arm so it was parallel to the other one. After a couple of seconds, he started to smile.

"Are you not fully awake yet? It's me Natsu!" He said with his signature smile while sweat drops ran down the side of his face.

"Natsu... I don't know you... And Where the hell am I?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Let me know how you liked that chapter, and don't forget to review guys, it's you who inspires me to carry on writing!**

**I'll make the next chapter longer, but it's like 2 in the morning.**

**And I'll update faster next time.**

**Have fun reading and until next time!**


	7. Hidden lies and forbidden secrets

**Heey! Time for another chapter. And don't worry BlueCelebi, this isn't one of those stories. I know better than that :3  
**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh yeah, bit late but I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

**Natsu POV: **

_'W-what!? How could she not remember me, my love, my world. It all came crashing down. Great, how can we ask her who did this now? She can't even remember her own name!_

She stared at me, giving me a blank look. I had to get the master, I knew that, but I didn't want to leave her side. The then door opened to reveal a beautiful white haired mage  
"Oh Lissana." I said, with no emotion in my voice, I saw Luce flinch as soon as she walked in. _'Huh, I guess she's not used to seeing people, and she doesn't think she knows Lissana either.'_

"Lucy! Oh my, I was so worried about you!" She ran over to her and flung her arms around her fragile neck. I was about to protest when I heard Lucy mumble something, so quiet even I couldn't hear.  
"You're gunna have to speak up Luce, what did you say?

"I said get off me!" The room went silent as soon as she had yelled at Liss telling her to get off. I didn't think Luce had it in her.  
_'She's never usually this blunt and mean, I really hope her loss of memories haven't affected her personality. I'm pretty sure she had feelings for me before too. Oh god, how the hell can I bring them back if she doesn't like anyone!'_

**Normal POV:**

Whole guild heard Lucy shout, at first they thought they were hearing things, but when they realised they all heard it they cheered and all tried to run upstairs to the infirmary at once, not realising there was too many of them to fit. It had been two days since she passed out, they wanted to know she was okay.

"Oi brats! I will be the only one to go up, along with her team. We'll keep you updated and later on you can go in groups to see her. She doesn't need to be bombarded with people right now. Plus I have a few questions to ask anyway."

The guild members pouted and made their way back to where they sitting, annoyed that they couldn't see their favourite celestial mage. The master, along with Gray, Erza, and Happy made their way to the infirmary not knowing that their most important part to this puzzle was lost.

"Lucy!" The four of them said in unison as they barged through the door. Silence. Natsu and Lissana stood their with shock of their faces, while Lucy sat up looking at Lissana with piecing brown eyes.

_'Crap crap crap! She's onto me. Did it not work? What am I supposed to do. I can't do anything with everyone in here, they'll found out that I did it. Please god, help me.' _

Everyone noticed the fear rising in Lissana, and the Master and Erza had growing suspicion towards the youngest strauss and she realised this.

_'I'll see if I can pull it off. What have I got to lose.'_

"L-lucy? Why are you acting so cold towards us, we're your friends" Tears fell from Lissana's eyes as she pretended to worry about her 'friend'. Makorav and Erza's faces as they noted her concern.

"I don't trust you, Lissana. You seem off. What did you do." Lucy gave Lissana death glares as she said this, not trusting a word she said. "I can't even remember who I am yet I can remember you're not someone a person can trust."

Everyone in the room gasped as the blonde mage said this as Lucy made her way out of the bed, ignoring the protests they made. She reached the top of the stairs then froze.

"Lucy!?"

"Is she alright?"

"I'm so glad she's up and alive"

"Aye sir!"

Everyone in the guild where up and out of their seats starting to question Lucy, the blonde mage stood there, wondering who these people were and how they all seemed to know her. A presence was felt behind her. Lucy whipped her head around to see no one there. Of course she had to look down only to see Master Makorav standing behind her.

He jumped on to the railings, almost slipping, and falling on to the hard floor below him.

"Ehem. Can I have your attention please. When Lucy comes down these stairs, you are not to surround her, you are to stay where you are. I am sorry to say that our dear Lucy has lost her memories, including all of you brats. Therefore too much attention will overwhelm her. Lucy, would you mind answering a few questions for us? We are only trying to help you my dear."

The guild gasped as they took in the information the Master had given them. Questions rang through minds of the people standing before him. What had caused this unfortunate chain of events?

Lucy started to walk down the wooden steps of the guild down to the first floor with the master following her as people flopped back down to their seats, mainly out of plain shock.

"Get down here brats, you may want to hear this too, you are on her team after all." Makorav shouted to what seemed to be an empty space. A second later, two girls and two males walked out on to the second floor wearing grim looks on their faces. They stayed on the second floor as the master started to ask Lucy questions.

Lissana was secretly hiding behind Gray as everyone spoke.

**Makorav POV:**

"Okay my child. Do you know who you are?"

"No, I've heard my name is Lucy but that's all I know." She looked sincere. At first I thought she was messing around, playing a sick joke. I was mistaken. These are the eyes of someone who're lost, not knowing how to find their way back. I'll explain who she is before pressing any further.

"You are Lucy Heartfillia my child. Your mother died when you was just a young girl and your father mistreated you after that. That's why you ran away and therefore joining Fairy Tail. You are in a team With Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired idiot over there, he is a fire dragon slayer. Erza Scarlet, the red head standing with him, she is an S class requip mage, and last but not least, Gray Fullbuster, also over there. He's an ice wizard. You are a celestial mage, see the keys on your belt, they are spirit keys. You can summon a spirit from the celestial world at will to help you in battle."

"Uhm, okay, so I'm on a team with those three, I'm a celestial wizard, I was abused as a kid after my mom died, and I ran away to here?"

"Precisely. I'm sorry about your memories, I'm sure it must be hard. Is there anything that you do remember exactly?"

"Yeah actually. I'm a spirit, control the element of water, and I can take the form of a dragon, I believe I am one actually."

"WHAT!?" The whole guild yelled in unison, including me, although Lissana was the loudest. I could see she had pushed Gray to the ground as she leaned over the banister to get a closer look at the one saying she was a spirit dragon. Slowly getting more annoyed by the minute.

I couldn't believe my ears, our Lucy? A dragon? Why didn't she tell us?

"I don't believe you, if you really are a dragon, why don't you show us!" Lissana yelled, I could sense the jealousy rising in her. _'Something tells me she has a part to play in this.'_

"Yeah, show us Luce."  
It was obvious that Natsu was holding back his shock and hurt. Can't say I blame him though, she was his best friend and she didn't tell him. I'm just as shocked as they are.

"Fine. If that's what you want. Outside." Lucy waved her hand signalling to the guild to follow her outside. We all gathered outside with Lucy standing with her back to us. Her body started to glow. It was amazing, a blue aura surrounded the pretty celestial mage as an outline of a dragon formed around her, slowly merging with her body until they were one.

There it was. Stood before me was a beautiful dragon with white scales that shimmered in the sun's rays. A baby blue mane that looked as if it was made of water ran down the whole of her body, including her tail. It wasn't any dragon from this world, not nearly as big or fat. No, it was one of those Japanese style dragons.

It was truly amazing. Like nothing I'd ever seen before. The guild was actually quiet!

A figure came out of the shadows and Lucy changed back in to her human form. She was wearing a black cloak, covering her face as she slowly walked towards us. I noticed a lot of people had taken their fighting stances but I knew she meant no harm. I could sense no evil radiating off of her.

"Lucy... You wasn't meant to tell anyone about that."

* * *

**Boom! Bet you wasn't expecting that was ya!**

**I really like this chapter for some reason, Lissana's giving hints, everyone found out Lucy's hidden power, and the guild is actually quiet for once!**

**Leave me a review giving me ideas on what's going to happen next. Your help really counts.**

**Thank you for sticking with me. Until next time!**


	8. Living the dead life

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter, but I've got stupid things like exams :-( By the way, I'm thinking of writing a cross over with FT and Shaman King after this story, what do you guys think? Let me know if you think it's a good or bad idea :D**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews. It's because of you lovely people that I continue to write.**

**Chapter 9 awaits!**

**Again, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Lucy... You wasn't meant to tell anyone that."

"Huh! Lucy, you know this chick?" Natsu roared, while trying to keep himself calm. Today was the last day of mating season, and it was hard for him to resist, to not make up a story and say that he was her boyfriend and they were in the middle of mating until she lost her memory. The last day was always the hardest.

_'No, snap out of it Natsu, you've come this far, don't give in now!'_ He thought to himself as he stared at his future mate, who just happened to be a dragon! His favourite thing in the world other than her.

"Uhm... Natsu?" He was brought out of his trance as Lucy spoke to him like his light had been out for years.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I don't know this girl, I don't know any of you but here we are. I feel like I can trust all of you though. All except her." Lucy pointed to Lissana with a face that could kill. Lissana just pretended to be hurt by her words, silently cursing herself for not just killing her.

_'That'll be soon to come, heh.'_

**Mystery girl POV:**

She looked happy, and that's all that matters to me. Even if she doesn't remember anything. _'I guess I can reveal myself now, she trusts them so why shouldn't I? I'll have to be careful of that white haired girl though, I think Lucy remembers that she shouldn't trust her, and nothing else.'_

I slowly raised my hands to the black hood that shields my face. Everyone looked at me with anticipation as if they knew what I was thinking. I hesitated for a second, thinking if it was a good idea, but I decided to anyway.

I flicked back my hood with one swift movement and lett it fall backwards, revealing myself to the world. Something I haven't done in years. They looked at me with black faces, and then their eyes started to widen, showing their shock.

It was quite amusing.

**Lissana POV:**

_'W-what! How? How is there two of them! This can't be happening.' _As she reached for her hood, the sides opened, revealing a little bit of her long blonde hair, a similar colour to Lucy's. Then she proceeded to take down the rest. Everyone stood there, not even blinking. Then there eyes widened in shock. It was another Lucy!

The same big disgusting brown eyes, the side ponytail that make her look like a little kid, the same damn busty chest. The only thing different was the length of her hair.

"Luce..?"

"No, my name is Serenna. Serenna Heatfillia. Lucy's long lost identical twin." She said with a blank expression.

"I didn't know I had a sister, wow oh my gosh! Lucy clasped her hands over he mouth in excitement. Ugh. Disgusting. Now I'm gunna have to get rid of her too. I just need to get Lucy on my good side first.

**Normal POV:**

The guild went back inside after they asked all the questions they had in store for the blonde celestial mage, dragon, or whatever she is and her sister. Serenna got her guild mark from Mirajane in blue on her right thigh. Everyone went back to normal, chatter, laughter, and of course, the brawling.

Erza went up to Natsu and Gray and smashed their heads together, causing them to be half unconscious like always, and Lucy laughing at the side. Serenna looked at them, and a smile swept across her face. _'I have a feeling this adventure is going to be the best out of them all' _

Once Natsu had recovered, he ran to the request board, remembering that Lucy's rent was due soon, as she probably wouldn't remember herself. He found the perfect one and ripped it off the request board.

_'Kill a very powerful monster that has been terrorising the mountains._

_It has killed quite a few people and it needs to be stopped._

_Come to Mt. Hakobe _

_Reward 1 Million Jewls'_

Natsu went to gather his team as Lissana came up to him with a shy smile.

"Uhm, hey Natsu, would I be able to go? I'm not bothered about the money I just want to help"

"Sure thing Liss, Ima gather the rest of the team now, wait there kay?" With that, Natsu raced off to a table where Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy was sat, leaving behind behind Lissana who had a very evil smile on her face.

Serenna had heard the entire conversation and she knew they could not trust that Lissana person, and she definitely saw her smirk. She decided that she would go too, so she went over to the table where Natsu and the others were, and for some reason, Natsu was dancing on the table?

_'They're so weird, but I like that'_

**Time skip!**

Natsu and the others soon climbed M.t Hakobe, but of course Lucy was complaining about the cold and summoned Horologium and no doubt, serenna joined her in there too.

And then they saw it, the monster they were supposed to kill. It was huge! It had red scales of armour running across it's body, white spikes across it's back and along it's tail, huge teeth that could rip through almost anything, and blood stained fingers meaning it's killed before. It was disgusting, absolutely vile.

The mages got ready to attack, but they were too late as it swung it's arm and slashed at Lissana, making her fly through the sky.

"Lissana!" Everyone shouted except for Lucy and Serenna.

"Ugh guys?" Lucy started. "Is now a good time to say that I can't remember how to fight?"

Everyone looked at her, as worry rose inside them as they were picking up a bloody Lissana.

"Lucy, you need to get out of here, take Lissana and run. Now!" Natsu shouted, as Lucy nodded as she picked her up and tried to run away. The monster started to run away but soon stopped as Erza knocked it down with one of her swords. It got up asif nothing had happened.

All Lucy heard was **'FIRE DRAGON ROAR!' **before she escaped. She kept running, but soon stopped as she was at a dead end. She faced a cliff.

Lissana smirked in her hands. She pushed her off and stood up.

"Ah, Lissana I see you're awake. That's good. I may not trust you but I still care if you're hurt." Lucy smiled slightly but it was soon wiped off her face and helping the girl was soon thrown back in her face.

Lissana grabbed Lucy by the collar and whispered something in her ear before she threw her off the cliff.

Lucy panicked, she was falling, even if she turned into a dragon she couldn't remember how to fly. Those words, what did they mean? _'You'll pay for taking my Natsu away from me, you'll pay with your life.'_

She was falling, with death soon approaching, she closed her eyes and tensed her body.

She hit the water, she realised she fell into the river below, then everything went black.

"NATSU!" Lissana screamed as she fell down to the floor, summoning some claws to tear her body up some more. As if on cue, everyone came running.

"Lissana what's wrong, we defeated the monster, huh, where's Lucy?"

Lissana was crying fake tears at this point, she tried to talk through her sobs then it finally came out.

"Another monster attacked us, I tried to stop it but I was too weak because of the last blow, it knocked me out but before everything went black I saw it push Lucy off the cliff and it fell with her, I'm sorry, she, she's dead"

Lissana started crying more as everyone looked at her with wide eyes, everyone except from Serenna, who narrowed her eyed at the white haired girl on the floor.

She knew something was off.

* * *

**Well here it is finally! I hope you liked it, and don't worry, it'll get happier. **

**Don't forget to review! 15,000 people have already read this story!:D **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, have a good day you wonderful people :D**


	9. Important message

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the break again, but I was thinking on putting this story on hold for a while while I work on another story. I know I've left it on a cliff hanger (Get it? xD) but that makes it more fun right? **

**If I get 10+ reviews telling me you want me to continue this story in 3 days, then I will. But I've got great ideas for another story.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, and I promise I'll come back to this story some day. Sooner or later, I don't know.**

**Until next time! Remember, review if you want me to continue this story!**


	10. A new love blossoms

**Hey! So, I had some people saying take this down, and some people saying keep it up, so I thought I'd alter the chapter instead. Same start, different ending yada yada.**

**Just to let you know, I have got exams and stuff, so I won't be updating as frequent until the end of June *sigh***

**Any way, lets carry on where we left off then. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A week had passed since the tragic incident on the cliff edge. It was the day everyone was dreading, they didn't want to face reality. It was Lucy's funeral.

No one had seen Serenna since Lucy's passing, people assumed that she had gone off on her own as it's hard losing someone you've just found after years of searching.

They had placed a large, grey stone to mark her death behind the guild to symbolise that she will always be at home and with her family. Everyone was gathered around, saying their last goodbyes as rivers were flowing down each and everyone of their faces. Even the sky was shedding tears for the young life lost.

The only person who wasn't crying, was Lissana. She stood at the back, hidden by the shadows as a malicious grin took over her face. Her shoulders started to shake which could easily be mistaken for sobs, however, it was laughter.

She loved the fact that the blonde bimbo was out of the picture, gone from Natsu's side. Now she could have him forever and no one would be there to stop her.

The master had finished saying his peace for the deceased mage, and now everyone headed back inside the guild. The silence was deafening. Unbearable, no one dared to say anything, scared that it might become uncomfortable and weird. Then everyone broke down into tears, Lissana on the other hand was pissed off that even after death, Lucy was still getting all the attention that she thought she deserved.

She decided that she would go over to Natsu and try to steal him away once and for all. Besides, even if she didn't get all the attention, his was the main attention that she wanted.

"Hey Natsu, wanna go fo-"

"Lissana, leave me alone, I don't wanna go anywhere with anyone. Lucy's the only person I wanna see right now."

Natsu stormed out of the guild leaving Lissana behind, while a black aura was radiating off of her pale skin. No one noticed however, as they were too busy grieving. She walked out of the guild to, not to follow Natsu. She had other intentions.

**Lissana POV:**

_'Lucy Lucy Lucy, it's all about Lucy! How dare he ignore me for her, she's dead! She doesn't matter any more. Even when I came back from Edolas, Natsu barely spoke to me. No, he was way to busy with 'Lucy'. If she wasn't dead, I'd kill her. Again! If only there was a spell for this. Wait, spell. Love spell! I know how to make one of those! Heh heh heh. Lissana, you are brilliant.'_

I stormed down the path towards the forest, not caring about who I knocked over in the process.

The smell of the bakers filled my nose as I walked down main street. It smelt delicious. _'Maybe I'll take Natsu there once he's mine.'_

I could see the forest from here, the fresh green leaves from the trees graciously falling to the ground as the birds scattered in my presence. They were scared, they sensed the dark energy emitting from my body as I made my way into the depth of the forest.

There I would find a rose. A rose with poisonous thorns and a hypnotising scent. This was one of the three things I needed, the second this was a snippet of Natsu's hair, which I already have. I managed to get it when he was fighting with Gray and he flew into me, without realising I snagged his hair in the process and decided to keep it. The third thing is my own magical energy. Which, I also have.

I found it. The rose that I was looking for. It was in the middle of an opening with a circle of trees surrounding it. The grass looked as if it had just been cut and everything in that circle remained untouched. As soon as I stepped inside, the birds stopped singing, the trees stopped rustling in the wind. Silence. It was like time had frozen.

It was peaceful, for the first time since I had been back from the other world, I felt truly relaxed and happy. But something was missing. No, someone, Natsu.

I snapped out of my trance and I started to walk towards the single rose. I had to be careful that I didn't touch one of the thorns, otherwise I'd end up dead myself. When I said they were poisonous, I meant deadly poisonous. One jab from one of them and you'd be dead in a minute.

"Aha, yes!" I had my tweezers with me. That way I could pluck a petal without getting close.

I got out my tweezers and carefully plucked a single petal from the plant and put it into a glass jar along with Natsu's hair. I then stuck my index finger into the glass and focused my energy into my fingertips and a stream of golden light descended down and mixed with the two making the two ingredients liquidise and merge into one.

It was done.

I went down to the local booze shop and brought a bottle of fire whiskey to give to Natsu. As I left the shop, I made my way into a dark alley and poured the potion into the bottle and proceeded to make my way over to Natsu's.

**Time skip: 20 minutes**

I was outside Natsu's door, I could hear Happy's cries through the thin walls that had smalls crack dotted here and the and ivy that crawled up the walls in a beautiful green pattern.

I knocked slightly on his door then made my way in. Natsu was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands not even noticing my presence.

As if on queue, he looked up at me with tears in his sexy alluring eyes and we looked at each with tension in the air until I broke the silence.

"Hey, Natsu. I'm sorry if I was too forward earlier, I was just trying to cheer you up."

"No it's okay, I shouldn't have snapped. You were only trying to be there for me. You are my oldest friend after all. I'm sorry" Natsu looked down after he said this as if he was feeling a sense of guilt after what he's done, but that one little word stung. _'Friend' _it's as if he couldn't remember that promise we made, as if he couldn't remember all our past feelings.

I tried to keep a solemn face as I looked at my beloved.

"It's okay really, I know how you must be feeling and it's hard for me too. So I thought, as you don't want my company, I bought you some fire whiskey instead."I said as calmly as I could almost choking on my own lies.

"Really? Thanks Liss, you're the best." A blush crept up onto my face as he said that, I've been wanting to hear that for a while now and my stomach was doing backflips. I couldn't be happier, and pretty soon Natsu won't be able to contain his happiness either.

I set down a glass that I took down from the half broken cupboard and poured some of the love potion + fire whiskey into it and made my way over to Natsu.

"Aren't you having any?" Natsu asked.

"Nah, It's way to hot for me. Not everyone has a fire mouth like you, you know." I said with a smile. I watched him with close eyes as he drank and soon he was finished.

He slowly brought the glass down from his face as he looked at me with wide eyes. I swear I saw love hearts in his pupils.

The next thing I knew is that the glass smashed onto the hard floor causing me to jump a mile but I was put in my place when I found Natsu on top of me holding down my wrists and staring at me with intense eyes.

"I know what you did, I'm not stupid you know. You should know me better than anyone. I have a great sense of smell."

I looked at him with fear in my eyes, he knew what I was up to, he could smell it. Maybe it was the flower.. Geez, what does a girl have to do to get the guy she likes nowadays?!

"You know, you could of just asked?"

"W-what?"

"If you wanted to date me, you could of just asked."

Before I had time to reply, he planted a small kiss on my lips, it was felt with more meaning than the first time. I allowed myself to shut my eyes and fall into heaven.

**Meanwhile: ? POV:**

I was slowly waking up from my slumber as I looked at my surroundings, I was in a beautiful forest with lots of trees slightly blowing in the wind, giving a gentle hum as the breeze flowed through the leaves. I sat up and saw a waterfall, with crystal clear water, I could see many different types of fish swimming in the shallow depths of the circular pool at the base of the fall.

Everything was so peaceful, but where was I? The last thing I remember, was falling...

**Heey, So, I took most of it out and just made it a little less, well yeah. The story line's going to be the same so yes, all will be resolved in the next chapter**

**Hope you like this one better than the last one, haha!**


	11. Lissana gets shot down

**Hey guys, as I promised, all will be resolved in this chapter. For those who have already read it, you already know the jist of it as this has been edited. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lissana woke to see that there was no one around, she was back in her apartment all by herself.

_'That's funny, I swear I fell asleep at Natsu's last night? What happened? I bet he carried me here, what a gentleman.'_

She slowly sat up thinking at what happened last night, and smiled at the memory. She was finally Natsu's, and he'd forgotten all about blondie! She felt pride take over her as she got out of the covers to face the harsh, cold air wrap itself around her body.

She looked at the clock and realised it was 12 in the afternoon. She quickly got dressed and headed to the guild as she knew that's where natsu would be at this time.

She was thinking, about what types of adventures they'd go on, and all the dates they'd go on, just the two of them. Alone. Without any distractions.

When she got there, it was pretty much the same as yesterday, gloomy people everywhere, silence, and quiet sobs every so often. But there in the middle of it all, was Natsu. Head in hands, and silently crying.

She wondered what could of made him like that as she knew that he'd forgotten her and that he was hers. She ran up to him and sat down on his lap and passionately kissed his lips.

Only he wasn't so passionate. He looked shocked by the action and after about 5 seconds, he pushed her off of him, leading her to land on her butt on the cold guild floor.

He looked at her with wide eyes which suddenly flashed with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Lucy's the one who has my heart, not you, or anyone else. Don't you dare try that again."

Lissana couldn't help but stare with tears in her eyes. She looked around and people were giving her looks of pity.

"What about last night Natsu, you seemed to have your heart set on me then!"

People gasped as they heard this new information, including Natsu.

"What the hell are you talking about Lissana, last night consisted of me and Happy, that's it."

"Aye sir..." Happy said gloomily, thinking about the blonde celestial mage.

She was full of rage, how dare he try to act like that didn't happen.

"Don't I matter to you? Don't you care about me? Why are you pretending that last night never happened when it did, you even took the liberty to carry me home last night and everything when I fell asleep at your house. After all the things I've done for you, after all the stuff I've done to get you, after all the stuff I had to do get that blonde bitch out of the way!"

She clasped her hands at her mouth, regretting what she had just said, now everyone knew, and everyone would hate her. And she was right. Everyone in the guild was looking at her with cold stares until Erza spoke up and broke the silence.

"So it was you. Lucy's death wasn't an accident. It was you all along. Lissana, you are going to pay with your life for murdering our beloved Lucy." Erza said while re-quipping into her black wing armour until someone stopped her. Lucy's sister.

"Erza stop." Everyone looked at the Heartfillia as she made her way into the guild. She had the same cloak on as when they first met. When Lucy was still alive...

"Lissana. How does it feel, to be humiliated. To feel like you don't belong. That is exactly how you made my sister feel. When you wiped her memories, when you tried to manipulate her into trusting you, all so you could kill her. How does it feel to be turned on by your own family. How you feel right now, is how she felt. Oh, and by the way. Let me tell you that you didn't succeed. My sister's still alive."

"WHAT!? The whole guild screamed in unison, all of the dragon slayers, plus Lucy's sister had to cover their ears as the noise was too intense for them. It took a couple of minutes to sink in, but after it did, Fairy Tail started to come back to life, fights were starting, people were crying with happiness, and of course, cana had a celebration drink.

After everything had calmed down, people started to get their heads to gather and gather teams in search of Lucy. Everything was just about ready to go when Serenna calmly stated, "You won't find her. She's in a different realm."

Everybody froze, not daring to look at Serenna as if that would suddenly confirm the truth. No one had even noticed that she had slipped out of the guild, along with Lissana, who left after they found out that Lucy was still alive.

They all sunk back in their chairs again after they knew that there was nothing that they could do, and didn't know when/if she was coming back. Then they noticed that there was an empty space in the guild, well two actually. But one being more important to this situation than the other.

"Lissana! Where did she go, we weren't done with her!" Erza shouted.

"Erza chill, we'll have to wait till master gets back from his conference and we'll ask him what to do. Okay?" The ice mage's words calmed the mighty Titania down as she realised she would of had to wait for masters orders before she took action anyway, after all. She's still part of the guild. For now.

Natsu hadn't said a word. Not since Serenna started talking, and Lissana's outburst. He was shocked, he didn't want to think that that could be possible. He didn't want to believe it. His oldest friend killing his love, he couldn't imagine it. There must be a reason for this. This isn't the sweet Lissana I know.

_'But she's alive. The pain in my heart is subsiding. Slowly going away. But how could she survive from a cliff that high? Unless she turned into her dragon form. Of course! She's a dragon, why didn't I think of this before? She's stronger than most people in this guild, and I could survive a fall like that. I'm so stupid.'_

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, I just couldn't think what else to write. I've imporved it from last time though. **

**It's going to be a Lucy POV next chapter, so look forward to that!**

**Uhm, so yeah**


End file.
